


Твое, Доктор, везение

by aarizona



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Твое, Доктор, везение

Регенерация плавит песок в стекло:   
То, что было живо — станет теперь мертво,   
Та, что бесконечна во всех временах,   
Истаскается в мельничных жерновах   
Вортекса. 

Вместо рук, головы и ног — свет,   
Новых регенераций комплект.   
Для тайм-лордов спасение —   
Твое, Доктор, везение:   
«Без фокусов». 

Пламень регенерации несется вверх,   
Каждая ниточка яркого света — нерв,   
Каждая вспышка на той стороне — смерть   
Кибермена, далека и иных жертв   
Доктора. 

Кто?


End file.
